


30 days of fluff

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Dorks in Love, Father-Son Relationship, Field Trip, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Worthy, School Shootings, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, lockdown - Freeform, memes and vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 30 days of fluff stories. Has angst, fluff, cuteness overload and even more!(Please mind that this is my first fic in this fandom and relationship, please don’t judge me TwT)(Also read every note, if there are in that chapter, in every chapter to check any trigger warnings)Day 1: oddDay 2: cloudDay 3: Love yaDay 4: DateDay 5: nightmaresDay 6: HelpDay 7: Field trip (1/?)





	1. Odd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Panic attack!  
Please if you are sensitive at this please PL E A S E step away from this chapter
> 
> Enjoy my first ever fanfic in this fandom!  
(Also I haven’t checked for any mistakes, pls don’t kill meh :”))))

You know what is odd?

Peter Parker and Tony Stark.

These two are actually complete idiots, yes they know science, maths, NEARLY EVERYTHING! But they are complete oblivious idiots. How? Because they don’t realise how both act around each other.

They completely don’t know that they are like father and son.

For example: the other day Peter was invited to a movie night with the Avengers. Peter couldn’t wait for this as he was going to watch Star Trek, Sherlock Holmes (to which Tony shouted “No **cancel out that word ** Sherlock!” at Stephen on the phone when they were watching) and was going to have a great time with everyone else. Everything was going fine, that is until Peter finally fell asleep after not sleeping for 3 days in a row. What is wrong with this you may ask, well... He slept next to Tony in which everyone replied back the guy and said “irondad and spider-son!!” Or, “Omg they’re so cute together!” And even more. Tony didn’t exactly know how to respond back, he didn’t know if he sees the boy as his own son. Not that he hates him or anything but he is scared of having a son and it is all his father’s fault for treating him like a toy. Tony couldn’t help but worry for the boy, he can see traces of himself inside the pure boy.

“He isn’t my son guys!” He shout whispered. Tony, as the blind guy that he is, did not notice that the boy was awake all along. Peter’s happy mood dropped horribly.

Peter also doesn’t know if he sees Tony as a father figure. In fact he is absolutely CLUELESS of this situation. But he couldn’t help but imagine Tony as his father.

Father.

_Another father figure, another poor and innocent life will be lost..._

what..?

_another one will be lost..._

“No...” he says to who knows what. 

_Maybe it is your fault that your dad and Ben are dead! It is safe to assume that it is your fault that you have put Liz’s dad in prison._

_actually it is YOUR fault!_

_ think that your next victim is the one that has made your suit! _

_Huh? Pete! It’s your fault! Your fault me and your poor mommy died! _

He can hear the voice of his dad tremble as he mentioned his mom

_Peter! help! Why didn’t you save me!? You could’ve stopped that robber from killing me!_

Ben screamed at him

peter was shaling horribly.

He remembers the death of Ben and how much his impact an on him was, not only did he die right infront of him and got shot infront of him but he also was covered in his blood, the smell combined with the smell of the street was enough to give you an asthma attack. 

He felt powerless

He had his powers goddammit 

why didn’t he help him? s a v e him? 

He felt a shake, he shrugged it off as he thought that it was him.

_Peter!_

‘N-No!’ he screamed at his thoughts, as he put his hands to his ears to block out what was saying those comments he started to feel another shake, this time it felt it much harder than the last one, like it was done by worry and nervousness.

_Peter!!_

This time this voice felt much more real and more... Reassuring

‘That voice...?’

“PETER!” Shouted Tony with a worrying tone, everyone was staring at him with broken heart like faces. He didn’t know what was happening until he felt a tear go tripping down his cheek and felt his heart pounding in his chest like it wanted to get out from his inside.

Peter had a panic attack

“Hey, son?” ‘Son...?’ “You okay?” Asked Tony.

“D-Dad..?” Peter said as he thought that the one talking was his dad . “I... I miss you” he says as he opens his eyes and completely regrets saying that after he noticed his mentor and idol infront of him with his gaped mouth, Peter took this as ‘What did you just say? I’m going to kick you!’ and immediately came back, “ Oh my gosh I’m sos sorry Mr.Stark! I- I didn’t know that it was you! I thought that it was my dad who was talking! Hahaha.. I’m really sorry! You must be very uncomfortabke and things and o-o my gosh I’m mumbling a lot aren’t I?” He said.

Tony couldn’t help but smile in unison with the rest of the now-forgiven-and-worried-but-not-anymore avengers.

“It’s okay! It’s okay!” he says back with his hands showing some reassurance, “And please don’t panick on me, you did not seem to be breathing while saying that big sentence! I think you should go to sleep now, okay? It’s past your bed time and your ant hotness is gonna cut my throat and sell me to witches if I don’t tuck you in.” the rest of the avengers felt ther hearts beam from what the scene.

“oh my gosh this is so cute!!” squealed wanda alongside Natasha.

Peter couldn’t move properly so Tony had to hold him and put him back to his bed.

The next day?

Well the next day both still did not accept that both called themselves “father and son”. Everyone grunted and/or sighed at this

awfully odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary:
> 
> Peter and Tony are 2 idiots and they don’t notice that they act father and son. Peter sleeps and Everyone is like “omg irondad and spider-son!” And then Tony says “He ain’t my son!” And then peter hears this, he panics with the ‘another father figure another one dead’ thing and so Toby notices that he is panicking and so he wakes up and calls him “son” and peter calls him “dad” everyone fangirls and then Tony ticks him to bed, then The next day both deny the father and son thing.
> 
> Odd
> 
> (Changed a lil bit of this chapter, I forgot Liz’s dad was still alive, thank you @lol!!)


	2. Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Tony, once again, doesn’t sleep properly and Rhodey, Pepper And Peter think of a way to get him to sleep. Peter asks for Tony to lift him up to the clouds and test out their softness (both knew already that the clouds are not solid enough to feel like cotton). One time Mr.Stark let go of him and Tony said “finally you can die now” and Peter responds “HEYYY I HEARD THATTT!” As he falls. Tony gets him (of course) and runs couple more tests.
> 
> That day Peter started making a pillow and a mattress out of soft cotton, that felt like clouds, to let him sleep in peace. Tony was able to sleep not only because of the mattress and pillow but because of the great day he had today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu thank you for the kudos! 11 the span of 9 hours!? Well gee w i z z! And the hits!?? Thank you so much everyone! Pls remember to leave a comment, they help me to carry on fics like this!!
> 
> Don’t worry, just pure fluff, short and neat ^^
> 
> (You don’t know how many mistakes I had to fix while reading this xD)

“Jesus Christ Tones get to sleep!” Shouted Rhodes as he pushed the insomniac out of his work chair, _’what a long night this is going to be...’_He thought. This isn’t the first time he has begged for the traumatised adult to go to sleep, Rhodey even gave up on counting this experience after his 50th. Rhodey doesn’t blame the poor guy, he has to bear a lot of things on his mind and even the pain of losing another person in his life. “Look Tony, you either sleep or Pepper will have to be waken up (and you already know that she is grumpy when she is woken up) and force you to GET, UP!!” He pushed Stark further away with a great force at the end. 

After many attempts on getting him to sleep, Rhodey finally (i mean **FINALLY) **gets him to sleep. 

Morning came and luckily Tony was still asleep, Pepper-as the nice woman that she is- cancelled all meetings for that morning and let him to sleep; this also gave them more time to discuss something with the family’s little boy. Peter knew about Stark’s horrible habbits, it was as obvious as it seems- he had dark eyebags, he sometimes roamed around the building while everyone where asleep, he sleeps in his lab as well as meetings (those are boring, he has a point to sleep during those boring meetings(which are every meeting)). 

“Clouds!” shouted Pete out of nowhere, “Clouds! They’re soft, cuddly and besides, who in this world hate comfy stuff!?” he exclaims. Pepper and Rhodey smirk at each other and then look at the child In front of them, luckily Tony is awake and is in the kitchen making his daily bitter coffee without noticing the talk between them. 

“Are you thinking of what I am thinking?” Asks Pepper as she looks at Rhodey and the tired Stark, both Rhodey and Pepper nod.

“Is it a good idea...?” Shrugs Peter at the two adults and is immediately answered as he is pushed up to Tony while Pepper says, “Okay what you have to do is go up to him and ask him to give you a lift to the clouds for a science homework you want ace and because you’re still repairing your suit you have yourself an excuse now GO!” She pushed him fiercely when they’re close to him.

_thump!_

Tony immediately turns around to see what has caused the sudden bang and instead of seeing danger he sees the teenager trying not to fall, eyeing him, Peter stands straight but shakes a bit. Both men stand face to face for a hot minute before Tony stops it and says. “Mornin’ Pete! Why are you shaking?” He asks, eyeing the kid with extreme worry. Peter opens his mouth but nothing comes out of it, he does this a few times (Tony couldn’t help but smile at the kid’s face, he looked like a fish trying to get inside the water) and says “Umm can- can we use your suit to go to the clouds? I really wanna ace this test on the science of clouds and-“

“Wait, like actually go up there?” Tony abruptly interrupted Pete. Luckily he was free for the whole day so he can hang out with Peter today, he was thinking about cool experiments but _this?_ Either way he couldn’t wait to see his protégé’s beamed up face when he said yes to the strange offer. “Okay fine, but it is strange that you are asking me to help you go to cloud- oh, I forgot, your suit’s still broken. Anyways underoos-“

“don’t call me that nickname again!”

“_Underooooos_, Get ready! Get some warm clothes even though we are in summer, It’s going to be freezing when we get there.”

Pete got ready as fast as he could meanwhile Tony took longer due to his drowsiness, he definately needs another cup of that dark and bitter coffee. 

They met outside in the entrance, Peter was wearing comfortable clothes that you can use in April meanwhile Tony had his ironman boots and gauntlets but his clothes distinguished Tony Stark and Anthony Edward Stark (even though they are the same person). Papparazzis are still around y’know. 

It was a very sunny day and although it was hot, there were clouds! There weren’t that many but it was still enough to experiment around with. Grabbing Peter from his armpits they fly “TO INFINIYY AND BEYOND” (peter screamed(I did as well)). As they rise Pete still wonders how this is going to work, he knows that clouds aren’t completely solid and they’re more of like a liquid/gas so is he going to make a pillow and a mattress out of cotton? He doesn’t want to make something as hard as memory foam or something as soft as big layer of fluff. His thoughts stop as he finally notices that they’re there.

“Okay Pete! We’re high up! Now kid, what exactly are we going to do here?” Tony lifts him up a bit more to place him on his shoulders. _What are we going to do here?? _

“Umm... Let’s start with touching these bad b-boys!” he says trying to debunk his thoughts. After that it was all about Peter testing out if his theories were right, Tony has never seen a kid as young as 15-16 be this smart, shoot, Peter is even smarter than Tony when he was 15-16! “Tony I dare you to throw me around!” he exclaims after moving around for half an hour, “And say YEET! When y- AAAA!!” 

“YEEET!” that ex-playboy, billionare, philanthropist and genius actually knows his stuff.

“AAAA WHY ARE YOU NOT CATCHING ME!!??” 

“BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T ASK ME TO!” he laughed

“OKAY PLEASE CATCH ME THIS IS NOTHING LIKE SPIDER-MAN FREEFALLING!”

“Yes ma’am!” 

* * *

Tony had ordered to bring another pair of his gauntlets and boots for Peter after he began to feel exhaustion. They have been on the air for at least 2 hours and after Peter had experienced death for like the 103rd time Tony decided to order the gauntlets and boots that Peter was wearing to go back to the full suit, this left Peter freefalling once again.

“Finally you can die now.” He says laughing with a mocking tone, he is obiously not going to kill him but he just wants to have a good laugh.

“HEYY I HEARD THAT!” His super hearing picked up what he had said-despite being further away from Tony- and places a hand on his chest while wiping a fake tear to show how his feelings have been ‘hurt’.

(sadly) he was picked up.

”Oh sadly we have to go now, is that okay?” 

* * *

“THATWASSOCOOLLIKEHOWIFELTTHEWINDGOINGPASTMEANDHOWSOMECLOUDSFELTWATERYWHILEOTHERSFELTLIKEGAS! AND HOW YOU JUSTGAVEMEPTSDANDTHECHANCETOSEEMYLIFEFLASHBEFOREMYEYES!” Adrenaline is still pushing the boy so it was impossible to stop him. Rhodey thought that making Tony go to sleep but this? Making a teenager calm is past hard and is now Rhodey’s horrbile thing to do.

Pepper and Rhodes’ plan did go awfully well. Their plan was to make Tony have a great laugh with the boy (after they noticed that whenever Tony hangs out with the boy for the whole day, Tony sleeps better). When 11 p.m strucked by, Pepper checked if the lab had Tony working in it but in fact she found Tony sleeping in their bed with a new comfortable matress and pillow.

He was finally sleeping

she’ll need to thank the boy after he has experienced his whole life flash before his eyes on the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Tony, once again, doesn’t sleep properly and Rhodey, Pepper And Peter think of a way to get him to sleep. Peter asks for Tony to lift him up to the clouds and test out their softness (both knew already that the clouds are not solid enough to feel like cotton). One time Mr.Stark let go of him and Tony said “finally you can die now” and Peter responds “HEYYY I HEARD THATTT!” As he falls. Tony gets him (of course) and runs couple more tests.
> 
> That day Peter started making a pillow and a mattress out of soft cotton, that felt like clouds, to let him sleep in peace. Tony was able to sleep not only because of the mattress and pillow but because of the great day he had today
> 
> Clouds
> 
> (Please leave comment! Ily and have a great day, night, noon and/ or afternoon!)
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^


	3. Love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassment time!

(1st Person, Peter)

Do you hate it when you have to endure embarassment? 

We all have at least experienced embarassment at least more than 4 times. And do you know how many times I have endured embarassment? 1000 (and still counting) times.

Actually it is 1001 (AND STILL COUNTING) times. That seems more suitable

Let me tell you what happened

* * *

It was a Monday morning and we had assembly that morning like usual. Principal Morita was managing it this time though. 

Everyone became hushed as death when she stood infront of everyone, about to speak.

“Good morning everyone!...” she started off and continued on. Nobody listens during these so I let myself focus on what will I be doing later on the day but before I knew it I was staring and listening as much as I could as she said, “...And please don’t forget to bring your parents or carers tomorrow for the teacher meet parents day! I know this is a very elementary and kindergarten school kind of this but we want to let other people except us to know what we have been foinb! Please be at your bests and please have a good day.” I felt myself sigh in annoyance, most of the Parkers are dead, I think me and May are the survivors, May has work tomorrow. 

Perfect

I was looking forward for another teachers meet parents or carers that day.

“Awwww, little puny Penis doesn’t have anyone else! Just his poor anut that has to bear a burden of taking care of this idiot!” I remember Flash telling me this behind me, I also remember making a cut on my palm due to my super clenched fists.

“Shut up Flash, I bet your parents won’t come, they already know that you’re failing!” Thankfuly says Mj, I thnak her and she responds back with another “Don’t worry loser” as she smiled at me.

“Huff!” I was astonished that Flash couldn’t make another comeback at Mj. No one, I mean LITERALLY **NO ONE ** can roast Mj. She’s a very strong-

forget I said anything on that sentence.

The day went by very fast, it was also a very calm day! Except for that morning and Flash and his ‘friends’ laughing at me behind my back. Overall it was chill.

When I came back home I saw aunt May already cooking pasta, the kitchen looked like a complete disaster, May obiously made many abtches of pasta before cooking the one right now. She turns around and sees me, a big smile turned on her face and hugged me.

“Sup Pete! How is my favourite child doing?” She seemed in a good mood despite the mess in the kitchen, she seemed used to it, “You might need to help me clean after I finish cooking the pasta, come downstairs after you have finished changing!” I did what she said and cleaned up the plates, I also helped with the floor! We finished after laughing at the now cleaned kitchen and sat down to eat.

“It is a shame that you have work tomorrow May.” I blurted out, it really was a shame. This was the first teachers meet parents/carers after Ben’s death- 

Ben.

Ben was my father figure, he has been in my life far longer than my actual dad. Thinking about this right now is pretty upsetting.

“Teachers meet parents/carers” It came out above a whisper but it was still quiter than my usual speaking voice. May gave me a sad apologetic face.

“Oh my gosh Pete I’m so sorry!” She said, “I’ll come next year, I promise! I cannot break promises remember? You told me that!” She put her pinky near me and I crossed pinkies with her. 

The rest of the dinner was spent in complete awkward silence, I finished eating after chugging 5 plates of super good pasta and left for an early patrol, I didn’t have homework set for tomorrow. I remember stopping two robberies and helped a car crash (that involved a lot of people) and saved a few stuck kittens on trees. I finally had a great sleep.

The next day I came to school early (for once) and met up with Ned and Mj with their parents (Mj’s mom only came though meanwhile Ned had his intimidating parents) in the usual spot, as we walked around there was a big crowd infront of the entrance, this explained why when I met uo wuth them there were barely any people in school grounds. The crowd was intimidating! It was that big! 

“Oh my gosh it is the actual Tony Stark!!” My blood rushed down to my toes when I heard a conversation with 2 families.

‘oh no’

‘_oh no’_

‘I’m so, so, _So screwed!’_

“OH PETE DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT I JUST HEARD!?” screamed Ned and his parents, Mj and his mother smirked at the family. Ned was vibrating on his spot and started shaking me violently.

“dude, t h is isn’t h el p ing..!!.!!” I stuttered. I turned ariund for Mj’s help but instead I saw her red with her mother smiling at me and her. Up to this day I’m still confused.

“Hey Pete!!” I hear Mr.Stark’s voice coming from the crowd far away. ”Your aunt told me about today!!” I couldn’t believe he was saying this in a carefree tone. I tensed up so badly when I was that the attention was on me as everyone, I mean **e v e r y o n e** was looking at me. 

“Dude! Flash is burnt TOAST!” Ned exclaimed behind me.

I don’t remember much before classes started except for that.

During class Mr.Stark and the other parents stood behind the class. As my teacher was calling out the test scores for everyone Mr.Dtark shouted out, “Don’t worry Pete! I know that you got full score!” And in fact, he was right. I did get a full score.

Remember when I said I was embarrassed 1001 times?

Make it 1002! (And still counting)

Nah make it 1040! (AND SILL COUNTING)

The rest of the day was filled up with him embarrassing me at least 10 times per lesson.

Do you know which one was the MOST embarrassing?

It was at the last period when the teacher was talking to him and all I remember him was shouting OUT LOUD “Don’t forget to meet me outside! We’re going to the tower! LOVe yaaaaa..!” He said as he was dismissed alongside with the other parents. When they left the whole classroom was in silence and staring at me, after a few minutes of complete silence everyone was talking at the exact same time, began talking at the same time, even some screamed the same questions at the same time, my teacher did as well!

After 20-30 or 40 minutes of talking and screaming the bell finally rang and we were dismissed, I ran (hopefully that didn’t spill my identity) with inhumane speed up to tony and punched him softly on his right arm.

“Oh my GOD Pete!” everyone was staring- Make it 1042! (AnD StILL coUnTinG)- “You just BROKE MY ARM!!!!” he said as he slowly and dramatically fell with the back of his left arm on his face.

He started laughing when he stood up and said “enjoyed embarrassing ya Pete! This is revenge for also embarrassing me!”

He ruffed my hair and said,

“Love ya pete!”

we got in the cheap looking car (for disguise from papparazzis I believe) and we both started talking about so many stuff, I couldn’t stop smiling at what he said.

huh

‘Love ya’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.many. Hits.  
I have been seen by more than 600 ppl..  
I’m sorry if I’m so horrible at writing but overall enjoy!!


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major PJ here! (Peter/Michelle)  
Tony, as the proud dad that he is, stalks them both.
> 
> (WARNING! DORKS IN LOVE FINA-  
Spoilerz)

(Present tense, First person Peter)

”Hey idiot? Could you meet me tomorrow after school?” Asked Mj at her usual tone. Recently she has been acting weird... Well, she has been avoiding me for the past week, it was weird for her to ask me to meet her. Because of this, this week I have been trying to examine Mj, trying to see what was wrong, I found her staring at me during classes a bunch of times and her smiling at me? She barely smiles.

“Umm sure! Should I bring Ned with me? Also at what time?” I respond back examining her once again.

“Oh don’t bring Ned in, It’s his birthday soon isn’t it?” Oh..

To be honest I don’t know about my feelings for her- well she is cool, she kicks ass, she is the best person to verbally abuse someone if they also do, she draws very good and-

ohgoshIthinkIhaveabigfatcrushonher.

“Umm yeah!” I managed to say after my thoughts went a billion miles per second. Is that possible? yes, because I just did right now. Mj looks at me (after what it seems for the 100th time today) and smiles.

gosh that smile.

“Oh I also answered your question, ‘blabla at what time’? Yeah, I said after school.” she was now smirking at me.

Aww jeez.

smart.

“Anyways I’ll see you tomorrow loser!” She exclaims as she runs out to the exit, I stare at her running as I process what she has said for the past 2 minutes. did...

_Did she just ask me out...!???!_

She wouldn’t would she?? Nah I’m too much of a loser for her. Any other man is suitable for her except me.

The night comes and I put on my spider-man suit (greatly designed by me and Mr.Stark!) since I’m still thinking about what just happened I ask Karen if she likes me.

“hey Kare?” 

“Yes Peter?”

“This week m-my friend Mj she has been acting weird..? Like she has been avoiding me but she keeps looking at me and smiling and she somehow asked me to meet her tomorrow?”

“I think Pete that these are the first signs of her liking you! But of course we don’t actually know” I blush real HARD and I somehow hear Karen laughing a bit.

I finish patrolling and sleep early after doing my homework, I have a big day tomorrow.

....

Today is Friday and I’m meeting Mj today. She has been acting the same but! She is much more awkward around me today.

have I done something wrong???

Ned has also started eyeing her actions, for some reason he smirks at me when I look at her.

The day goes by and I meet Mj outside the entrance, she seems... Very happy? I’m glad that she is! I haven’t noticed this but she looks really pretty today! It’s not like she isn’t all the time-

oh world forget I said anything.

Anways I began talking first and said, “Hey Mj! So where do you wanna go?” I gave her a smile. I really REALLY have to look presentable right now.

“Hmm I was thinking of the park, _even though I barely go there_...” She says as she flicks her head to show ‘follow me’I follow her and we talk about everything, from favourite milkshakes and vines (and memes)! In fact, we don’t talk about about Ned’s birthday at all! It was quite odd since she litteraly asked me to meet her for Ned’s birthday.

“If a girl asked you out, what would you say?” it was sudden and it was randomly said.

I’m literally frozen.

what should I say? Should I tell the truth? She’ll hate me though! Does she like me? IS THIS A CONFESSION!? she sees my face and takes both my face and hesitation as a rejection and says,

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.” she says as her smile wears off. She turns around and heads off to the other direction.

Now I realized that she likes me.

Shoot

I have made her upset!

I have to say it!

without thinking

I run up to her and take her from her sleeves, I look at her for a quick second ’_sh__e really is beautiful_’ I gently cup her right cheek and you know what?

I leaned in for a kiss.

(oh shoot her lips are so soft-)

after what it seems like 30 seconds I back away

Oh shi-

“OH GOSH MJ IM SO SORRY I DIDN’T UMM ACTUALLY I DID MEAN IT!” I bravely say. 

We stare at each other, she smiles.

“I’m glad dork.” she says and pulls me up to kiss me again

I need to be tall dammit.

as we back away I notice a figure next to a tree, god it looks so familiar. Cuz well... It is tony freaking Stark.

He seems to be smiling and saying, “Oh my gosh he has grown so much..!!!” again and again.

isn’t that what dads are supposed to say??

“I love you.” she says to me with continuing with, “Idiot.”

“Love ya aswell!”

“I HOPE YA ENJOYED YOUR FIRST DATE!!”

screams Mr.Stark. We both turn red.

my first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke funny story.  
My lil bro bought some Spider-Man ffh legos and then we were in the escalator as I popped Mj’s hair accidentally, we had to wait for it rise xD  
Very dangerous  
Pls be safe!!
> 
> Summary: Mj and Peter standing near a tree  
K i s s i n g!


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming nightmares and D AddY sTarK is here to save the day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Nightmares and description of blood. As well as a panic attack  
Pls stay safe squirts!

_Crash!_

The big but old crusty warehose landed on top of Peter, a lot of sand and dust spread around as clouds as it fell. The thing was massive for the small size of Peter Parker, it was too massive for it was crushing him, his ankle must’ve sprained and some internal damage must have happened. He couldn’t preathe

oh shoot he is forgetting to breathe.

Panick builds up inside him, his mind telling him to _Hurry up! _or _**insert many s words**__, breathe! Worthless, pathetic_

_someone help me!_

He took off his mask. It was broken. Some of his bones are probably broken.

_‘breathe..Breathe...!’ _he tells to himself as his breathing finally paces itself.

‘_What should I do?? Am I... Am I going to die here? Is Mr.Stark going to be dissapointed in me?’_

_‘no’_

The boy stands in there for a few seconds and tried to lift the big guy.

No luck

He tries to lift up the building once again but fails dramatically, _It’s too heavy!_

“NgghhAAA!!” he screams as he tried to get it off him for the third time.

Still no luck.

‘get.Off.Me! get off me getoffme getoffmegetoffme GET OFF ME!!’ his mind says as it repeats again and again and again and again.

Yet his wish isn’t granted

“hah.. Hah.. H-HELLO!?” 

no response

”huff..huff.. HELLOOOOOO!!????” He screams once more.

Still no response.

No Happy, 

No May,

No Ned

No Mj,

_No Mr.Stark_

Nobody came

”PLEASE!”

“ANYBODY P-PLEASE!!” He begins to panick once more. His breathing becomes so overwhelming he starts hallucinate.

Like he can feel someone shaking.

There was no one in there, no vulture, Peter Parker, _no spider-man_. Who was saling him? 

‘who cares I really need to take this warehouse on me! I cannot breathe!’

He hasn’t noticed that he was having a nightmare.

* * *

Tony was wrong when he thought that Peter didn’t have nightmares anymore, it has been a year since civil war and vulture happened. Even though Tony knew most about the fight with vulture (fyi Pete didn’t tell Tony about the warehose on him) he knew that Peter was far from gone (home) on the vulture business.

Oh boy was that genius wrong.

After a long day Tony decided to sleep early, he’s got a lot of things to do for tomorrow and since this is a weird thing for him to do, he decides to sleep early. He found himself comfortably sound asleep with the new matress and pillow that he has been enjoying hugging, nothing could go wrong right...?

wrong

“Sir? Mini boss is in distress, it appears that he is having a panick attack as well as a nightmare” suddenly says FRIDAY in such a worrying tone, when did he programme his robots to have emotions to freak him out at 3 a.m

‘Oh sh** I was wrong.’

He immediately runs to Peter’s room which was next to his and Pepper’s room for moments like these and opens the door, ready to handle what is going to happen.

Instead of seeing a fast asleep boy he sees such a fragile and small boy hyperventilating.

Tony’s heart nearly broke at this.

“Hey Pete, Pete! It’s okay-Actually it is not, but I will make it sooner or later, I promise.” He says as he shakes the boy, Peter startles a bit but he still doesn’t wake up. The boy whimpers a bit more “Kid, Kid! It’s just a nightmare! Wake up! Shhh” he tries to console the boy, he gives him a tighter hug that made the kid turn from asleep to awake. “That’s good! That’s good Pete! Come on wake up! You’re here, you’re here.” 

‘you’re here...?’ Peter thinks as he hears the soothing voice of his mentor.

“M-Mr.Stark?” His boice sounds hoarse and pained.

“Shhh Pete I’m here.” He rubs circles behind Peter’s back, The boy warms up to the touch and hugs back.

“I’m s-sor-sorry Tony I-I’m sorry.” He hiccups as the grip tightens, He smiles at the mention of his name but frowns at how much pain that the boy is in.

“No It’s okay kid, and don’t apologise, you don’t have to ‘k?” he lets go of the hug and cups his face, “Come one you look ugly when you cry!” He tells the kid to make him happy, Pete smiles a bit and lets Tony to wipe his tears. “Now care to explain what was your nightmare about?” 

Peter tenses, Tony sees this and immediately responds back with, “Oh you don’t have to! But it might be helpful, y’know, to let go of the burdens on your chest?” 

“You know about the vulture incident?” He begins without looking at Tony’s pity face, “Well I haven’t told you everything. I didn’t want to tell you because I thought that you might be dissapointed in me.” Tony was angry at this, he would never be dissapointed at him, not a day has passed ever since meeting him that he hasn’t said “I’m proud of you.”. The kid has shown him stuff that he didn’t know and he is grateful for meeting him, he sometimes wishes that 1. they met even earlier or 2. For Peter to be his biological son.

“Kid you’re so wrong, I would never and will never will be dissapointed in you, and this is coming from heart! (I’m not that heartless!) I love you and I don’t think (and never will) that there’s any me in all universes and timelines that are dissapointed in you.” He smiles tenderly at the boy, Pete sheds a few tears and hugs him again and then breaking the hug to continue the story.

“Thank you... Anyways, the thing I forgot to tell you is that as I was chasing vultron he ended up throwing me into rubble and threw a warehouse on me, I had to lift it off me after screaming for help. I’m sorr-“ 

“No don’t apologise, there’s no need to apologise, it wasn’t your fault.” He hugged him once again for the 3rd or 4rth time that morning, he was glad that Peter is still in front of him and not dying under a crushing warehouse and bleeding.“You want cuddles?” smirked Tony. Peter blushed but didn’t refuse the offer.

In the morning Pepper went inside Peter’s room to see why Tony wasn’t in their bed, bust she found Tony and Peter asleep together.

She took many pictures of the cute father and son to blackmail Tony and save it as her wallpaper.

From this day Peter decided that he hated nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble thinking and writing for this bad boy.... :”•
> 
> Also  
AAAAA  
THE SUPPORT!!thank you so much!!  
^^(pls leave a comment! It helps me to carry on with this child!)
> 
> I’m a pure child, no swearing is allowed to my pure ears Uwu  
(Also I was bout to put smoll boy instead of small boy in one of the parts)


	6. Help (lockdown)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown at midtown school of technology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!: school lockdowns and shootings.  
For the sake of your health  
STEP BACC FROM THIS CHAPTER

help

I was fine, this morning that is. This morning was... odd. I woke up early, finally ate breakfast, went to school early and didn’t get bullied that much from Flash (but I forgot my suit for goodness sake.). These type of days always end up horribly wrong, like the day when Ben... Died. That day started off very happy and positive, I fixed something I found at the alleyway near my house, I ate a lot that day (because I love food), Ben gave me a new set of LEGOs and May bought a cake. It was all so nice and happy. I guess everything does have an opposite

Every dince I woke up my spidey-sense was already warning me

First period was physichal education, if I used my full potential I could’ve run the whole school in 5 seconds but for identity’s sake I have to go slow, I also don’t want attention-the lightspot on me. The hairs on my back were full on straight. 

_‘shoot!’ _I thought, ‘_Something’s happening next period’. _I was so tense after finishing first period even most people noticed my actions and also started feeling like something is wrong. 

In fact everything was wrong. I noticed that the time on the clock on the science lab had its time incorrect, my shoes were untied, my phone was acting strange and even though we were 20 minutes into the lesson the teacher wasn’t in, if a substitute hasn’t appeared then that means the our science teacher was in before!

”Oh shoot Ned! I think something’s wrong!” I shouted at him who was confused and worried but not on edge. 

“Shut up Pen*s we already noticed!” I shouldn’t be saying this but I have to thank Flash for making the mood more normal,

but ut still hasn’t gone back to normal.

_Bang!_

I flinch. I looked around if any one had noticed yet. _’How come that I am the only darn person that heard that shot!’_

_Bang!_

Why did I forget my suit when I really need it! 

_Bang!_ And this one was near us, near enough to let everyone in the room start panicking and making the room disguisable, does the school office know!? Shi**! You know what?

Identity who??

Who’s that??

I don’t care about my suit, the lives of these people are depending on me and if I don’t do anything?

Everyone’s going to be dead meat.

Luckily I packed my web shooters.

Time to kick as*!

As me and the rest of the class get the class ready to lockdown mode I reach into my backpack to find my web shooters (that look like minimalistic bracelets) I wear them on and pass through the crowd of the poor panicked people (and I made most of them more calm) and walked to the door

“Ned! Text the whole school groupchat that there’s a shooter on school grounds! Make sure to keep evryone safe! Including yourself. I’ll handle this” I said as I fasten my web shooters onto my wrist. Ned nods and takes out his phone.

“What the actual fu** Pen*s! Now it isn’t the time to play superheroes! You’ll end up killing us and everyone else!” Says Flash and I groan, everyone cries more at Flash’s quote.

This idiot.

“Make sure to duck as low as you can! Also kick the intruders (If there’s more than one) when they come in.” I open the door wuthout kicking it down.I was stopped by Mj for a brief second,

“Come out safe alright? If you die I’ll drag you down from heaven to earth and kick you.” I smile and reassured her along everyone else.

As I come out and close the door behind me I can hear the footsteps loud and clearly, I also find iut that there’s only one shooter and they’re just holding one gun. I was devastated when I heard that he had someone held hostage.

That’s better than a gang of people with 1000 of guns with them.

But still bad enough.

I jump to the top and run from there to the entrance. As I run closer I see that the classes are in lockdown mode, it seems that the school office sneds texts instead of the usual warning transmitter. 

“Let me GO!!” I could hear Mr.Harrington struggling against the shooter. He sounded like he was in pain, was he hit? Or _shot??_ My mind goes 100 miles an hour (for the billionth time) and run faster.

I slow down as I see the scene happening infront of me, I see that my guesses were true. it had Mr.Harrington as a hostage, had 1 gun and was all by his or herself.

“Huh!? Peter!? Get away from here!” He screamed and struggled once more but the shooter put its hand to Mr.Harrington’s mouth. I look at him and mothed the words “Don’t worry about me! Try to stay calm!” He reads what I said and tries to nod.

“Put the gun down!” I managed to tell. I get down from the ceiling and land safely to the ground.

well there goes my not-so-secret-identity.

The shooter laughs and he (I noticed by his voice) lets go of Mr.Harrington who stays near me.

“and what? you puny prick!” He screams at me laughing, he settles both of his arms on his sides, rised up and smiles devilishly.

I freeze up on my place.

“You can’t do anything! You don’t look like you cannot even crush a bug!” He gets his gun and points at Mr.Harrington and shoots, my body acted by itself and instead I took the blow on my abdomen.

It usually hurst but adrenaline was keeping the pain infromation away from my brain.

there was too much blood

That’s it that settles everything, “I’m sorry but I have to do this!” I web his eyes and run up to him while he struggles taking the webs off. I try to tackle him but he took the webs off on time, he punches with his right arm and leaves a small bruise on my cheek and then kicks with his left but thanks to Natasha and her sparring lessons I grab his leg and threw him to the ground, I pinned him and nocked him out cold. 

So much blood.

As I remember doing before, I put pressure on my wound and web up the guy to the wall. My adrenaline kicks down and I feel a huge amount of pain schock, it really hurts like an actual bummer but I try not to show it. I need to keep Mr.Harrington calm and guide him to a safe place. 

Oh wait

Mr.Stark!!

Oh shoot he must be worried!

I go up to Mr. Harrington and asked him if he was okay, he said yes but he was worried about ke. Oh great I did the opposite of what I wanted to happen. 

“Sir? Can- Can I use your phone?” I asked with my barely above a whisper voice, he nods and hands me his phone. I type in Mr.Starks phone mumber into his phone.

_ring ring!_ Oh boy I hate ringings.

_Ring ring!_ uhh when did calling someone get awkward?

_Ring-_

_“_Hello who’s this?” The recognizable voice comes through the speakers of the phone, I soften at the voice.

“Umm Mr.Stark? Help?”

‘Mr.Stark!!?? I knew that your internship was real!’ said Mr.Harrington as he listens to the conversation, I’m glad that he isn’t that scared anymore.

“Kid!? Why are you calling me from another person’s phone? Are you okay? Are you hurt??” he says in an anxious voice. 

“Uhhh yes I am hurt but to let you know there was a lockdown in school and lets just say that my not so secret identity has been revealed....” 

‘I also knew that he was Spider-man! It’s so obvious!’

“Shi* Kid! Me and May are picking you up. We are bringing you to the compound. You have done well Pete, I’m proud kid. From your voice I know that there wasn’t anyone harmed-except you- right?”

“Yeah but the poor ceiling has gunshot wounds...” I could hear Mr.Harrington, myself and Mr.Stark snort. 

The police sirens were coming and we could see blue lights

Finally it is all over

“Yeah it is over. Hang in there alright? Keep pressure on the wound” I blush as I noticed that I was talking out loud and Sir had heard me.

* * *

The police came and caught the shooter and transported him to the police car. I was asked a few questions and Mr.Stark came with Dr.Helen (she’s such a nice person!!) to treat my wound, she said that I will need surgery but she just bandaged the wound to avoid an infection.

“Kid I’m proud of ya.” Mr.Stark said, I think it was to cheer me up and/or to show appreciation. He smiles at me and I hug him without moving much of my body. 

The next week I was sent out of surgery that obiously went well. I came to school so confident-too confident in fact- it showed that I was more happier than ever. When I met up with Flash he just stared at me and didn’t mock me! No verbalabuse! No punching! I was so haapy.

I was also happy that no one died, any kind of death that I could’ve prevented hits me so hard I even lock myself out of everyone, even May. 

It was also awkward to go to school since all of my classmates know about Spider-man being me. The rest of the school was notified that a police officer handled all of this (Mr.Stark loves sueing doesn’t he?).

Some people meet me to ask about spider business and sometimes we talk about our favourite spider-man moments! I was anxious with all the attention but I was glad that everyone noticed this and went much easier on me.

Sometimes coming our of your comfort zone to save everyone including your hated ones is a good thing but most importantly

take care of yourself during a shooting and make sure to ask for help as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi, all of the stories (except for this and some other) in this fic are all connected.  
About this chapter, I feel like I could’ve done better with this but since I have to write something in the span of 1 day (for me, writing something properly takes 2-3 days) is too much. I decided to do this fic to help me write something everyday and I have been doing great! Well with the keeping up with deadlines thing but not with making it polished and awesomely written.  
Take care squirts!


	7. Field trip (1/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field trip!  
More embarrassment??  
YES!

”We are lucky to have been chosen to have a field trip to Stark industries!” says Mr.Harrington as he stands infont of the now cheering kids, Ned bounces on his seat with excitement as he shakes the person next to him as he says “We are going to Stark Industries! We are going to Stark Industries!” Mj? Mj smiles a bit at the fact that she might be seeing Peter’s second house and that she’ll be able to see Black Widow, one of her inspiring idols.Everyone is cheering, except the one and only Peter Benjamin Parker. Well if you put yourself on his shoes you’ll definately feel embarassed, hearing that everyone in your class are going to your home will make you face palm on your seat and turn small. He sits in there, slightly wincing on his seat as he feels Flash glaring at him.

“Oh Parker! I cannot wait to see your face when it is revealed that you have been lying this whole time!” He says as he and his other friends laugh in unison. Peter stares back with his shoulders at the same level as his ears and his inside of his cheek is bit, Ned notices this and replies back to Flash’s rudeness and gives off a satisfied look when the bully doesn’t talk back and instead rolls his eyes (still smiling) and turns around to talk to the other people. what should I do?? Shiuld I tell May that I don’t wanna go? But Mr.Stark and Mrs.Potts have 100% knowledge of this trip and might ask me for the paper to sign!’

he slams his head extremely hard and sighs, he was really tired and he was emotionally exhausted, with the spider-man deaths and bullying. ’NNGGGHhhhh! I have such a horrible feeling that this trip is not as simple as it is’ his thoughts are cut off short as Mr.Harrington cut, he is excited but he still has a class to teach. The lesson itself isn’t a lesson as it is an extra-curricular club but Mr.Harrington did teach stuff in it. The lesson was fast and short but still boring at the same time, everything that Peter heard was stuff he already memorised in his head since elementary, luckily he didn’t fall asleep.

he was busy blocking (away the haters) away a mental breakdown.

He wasn’t excited at all. Mr.Stark and the other rogues are going to embarrass him throughout the whole trip and there was going to be a chance that his identity was going to be shown to everyone in his class. As if his identity wasn’t already as obvious as it is. Well he has a reason to give the paper to May for her to sign it, he can finally shut up Flash’s big mouth but as the pessimistic guy that he is he thought that it was going to give him much more attention than he is receiving right now. Well if he didn’t let may sign it would Mr.Stark get angry?

Well obviously not but Peter was scared.

He gave up and gave the paper to May for her to sign it. She was happy that it was free

“Ooh what is this!?” she cheeckily smiled at him, Peter rolled his eyes as he groaned. “You’re going to SI? Why don’t you look happy? Didn’t you tell me that no one except Ned and your girlfriend Mj,” “May!!” “Believed in your internship??” Peter sighed for probably the billionth time that day and said yes. She grinned at him and proceeded to sign it.

‘_perfect’ _He thought

* * *

As the days went by Peter became more anxious, the more anxious the more stressed he becomes, and the more stressed that he is the faster time goes by and before he knew it Saturday was here! Saturday at 9 am he had to meet Mr.Harrington as well as the rest of his classmates. He was so glad that Ned and Mj where coming, he couldn’t deal flash without his best friends. Ned and Peter do their over complicated hand shake and Pete and Mj pick each other’s cheek.

“Well well well! Guess who’s here! Pen*s and his gang of losers! I thought that you were going to skip today to avoid all the embarrassment of your fale internship!” His bully, Flash, exclaimed from behind them. Behind Flash were his group of friends who also bully Peter when Flash isn’t around (as well when he is around).

“F*ck off Flash, I’m also surprised that you’re here! You seem excited to come, haven’t you’ve been in here? I thought that your mommy and daddy brought you here before! Oh, does your mommy and daddy hate you?” Mj,having had enough of his words, roasts back. Flash grunts and gives off a curse word before he sets off.

We sat infront of the rows of the seats. Peter couldn’t bother to stay up duting the 1 hour ride so he ended up sleeping. Ned took a photo of him for blackmail purposes and Mj decided to draw the fast alseep prince, she couldn’t help but nearly fill up all lf thr pages of him amd him sleeping. The bus stops infront of the big compound and Ned wakes up Peter.

He wished that he slept for eternity.

Everyone got off the bus with excitement, this was going to be a one time experience that they won’t miss! They were also lucky to be chosen By SI, they barely have any trips and when they do, they’re either for media or billionare/millionare people. 

They all line up register order as they wait for their constructor.

Talking anout SI, Peter has an Omega level 10 clearance that was given to him by Mr.Stark, won’t friday tell out loud his clearance?? What should he do?? What excuse can he tell??

He sighs once more and puts his gaze up on the girl who is coming outside from the entrance. He instantly recognises who it is and it is the one and only Adelpha. Adelpha was a kind and cheery girl, she was also the second youngest normal intern and because of this she was in love with generation Z humor. Whenever Peter came bu the tower both meme together and quote vines when they had the chance to. 

“Good morning Midtown! I will be your tourguide today! As you can see from my badge my name is Adelpha!” She begins, she spots me hiding bihind Ned and Mj and she waves at us 3 (Ned and Mj have been inside the tower once and that time Adelpha met them). “Now listen carefuly. We will hand your badges shortly but just to clarify we have 10 levels of clearance, these are the levels that allow you in specific areas. Level 1 and 2 are the same, they are for visitors like you! They only allow you inside 1 lab and for some floor mear the bottom. Level 3 are for the media, they are allowed for a few more floors than you including the conference room inside. For Level 4 badge weilders they are for low level scientists or low level interns, they have access to more labs than levels 1,2 and 3 combined. Level 5-7 are for mid level scientists and interns. Level 8 are for Scientists and interns that help the most with SI as well as some other agents. 9 are for the avengers! After they talked things out they finally came back together and now live in wither this tower or at the avengers compound! We are lucky today we might be able to see them today, they had to do something in here today. And finally Level 10 are for Mr.Stark, Miss.Pots, Mr. Colonel Rhodes and a significant other! All of these are arranged in categories: Alpha- levels 1 and 2, Beta- 3&4, Gamma-5&6, Delta-7&8 and Omega-9&10.” She finishes as shet takes a breath.”Ny questions?”

Someone rises their hand but he cannot see who it is. 

“Yes?”

“Does Peter Parker intern here?” It was flash, of course, Peter was surprised that he remembers his name.

“Peter? Oh gosh he is the best! He’s not only an intern but he is also Mr.Stark personal intern!” She says as she looks at him, he blushes at the compliment.”Now come one! Let’s get our badges!” she flicks her arm to show ‘follow me! 

They follow her to the entrance and she starts handing out the badges, they do have their names and photo faces in them but they barely have that much detail put into them.

“I’m sorry but I believe that you left 3 of my pupil’s badges, Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones and Peter Parker?” Asks Mr. Harrington.

“Oh them three already have their own badges! Guys do you have your badges?” They show our badges at the same time and Mr Harrington responds with ‘oh thank you’

“Now... Who wants to go first?” 

Flash ‘gently’ pushes through the people infront of him to go fist, he smiles and passes through proudly, his chest was puffed out.

“Eugene Thompson Level 2: visitor. Have a safe trip.” Says FRIDAY with a mechanical voice. Everyone except the trio looks around to see where the bouce came from and Adelpha laughs at them.

“That voice is FRIDAY, she is everywhere around the tower , except toilets and specific places. She’s also Mr.Stark’s main Ai!” Everyone becomes much more excited and go pass through the entrance, their smiles brighter after FRIDAY mentions their names. Peter smiles as well, but that smile goes away after he otices that he was the last one left. Here comes Wrath.

he walks slowly to the scanner an... Waits for it...

“Peter Parker ‘underoos’! Level clearance: 10 Omega. Welcome back Peter! Boss left a message! He says “Love ya Pete! Do you have your sun cream on? Also you left your LEGOs on the table and now Clint started choking. Look kid you need to clean up and soon!” FRIDAY tells with a more humane voice. He tries to smile but it only shows a strangled smile.

“Thank you Fri!” He speeds over to Ned and Mj who are grinning.

Oh perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was already writing this chapter before writing this fic so you’re lucky for the longer chapter. (Well the first 3 paragraphs were written with so many mistakes in them...)  
Anyways Please leave comment!! Just to help me keep going QwQ  
I also want some tips from you guys! Please leave any constructive feedback as long as it isn’t too harsh on me.  
Question: Do you guys know a hat in time?  
It’s a good game! Hat kid is so cute!! I decided to draw her, moustache girl and contract guy With acrylics and it worked so well!!!


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

Dont worry I will not be gone for long, just for a few days

I need my sanity back and since im not a writer (I’m an artist!) it is just hard to do this everyday, English isn’t my first language either. But I will be writing the chapters in the meantime! I won’t be posting them, just perfectioning them while I’m gone.

Thank you so much for the support guys!

I’ll see you in a few days

Ya like jazz?

Also I will be deleting this chapter


	9. Updated AUTHORS NOTE

Okay so it has been a week. Hey everyone!

Ihaven’t got an idea what to write, I worry if i could continue this or not. I really wanna pass this to other people if they want to finish but i fear no one would take it.

I have 2 ideas:

1\. the thig i said before with passing this on to another qualified writer

or

2\. I’ll keep writting but I won’t be posting as much. I mean not writiing everyday.

I’m completely sorry.

If you think you can do no. 1 just comment!


End file.
